Forbidden Grounds
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: Ed has to live in a mansion for a mission, but that's not all. He has to live there with Five of the Homunculus...Eventual EdxEnvy
1. Abscence

**Forbidden Grounds...**

**Chapter 1: Abscence**

Two Years...

TWO years...

TWO FUCKING YEARS!

Damn I was pissed. Mustand assigned me to stay in this place for TWO years...Why, because he has...A MENTAL ISSUE! Okay, okay calm down Ed, it's okay... Anywho, so this is what happened.

_Flashback_

_"Edward I want you to stay in this house for a couple of years." _

_End Flashback_

That's what he said the little piece of SHIT! And it's all because of the fact that Al ditched me for Winry. Now that I'm alone he thinks that I can't defend myself. Though, he used the excuse that this place had a strange array around it that only appeared once the person living inside it had lived there for two years, and then when the array would appear POOF away goes the tennent. Stupid Mustang. Okay so I can't complain this mansion is pretty, but I don't want to live here for two flipping years. This is my first day here and so far nothing wierd has happened. I decided that I would go for a walk and take a break. As long as I continued with my normal life the yers would go by quickly...Right? I'm making a big deal out of nothing that's what you're thinking, isn't it...But it's not as simple as just living here for TWO FUCKING YEARS (Although that is most of it) no it's the fact that after making a deal with the Homunculus, they joined the military and were now working with us to defeat Greed, and his newly aquired cronies. They are really strong and even I had trouble bringing down just ONE of them and I nearly died just doing that. Anyway, that's why I'm mad, because now I have to live in a house with FIVE of them, and what's worse, They made me promise that if they can servive it I will make the Philosipher's stone for them. Retards. I. HATE. ALL. OF. THHHEEEMMM!

So now I'm taking a walk.

A nice peaceful walk.

Until...

"Hiya Chibi-Chan." Fucking Homunculus.

"Hi En-vy." I gritted out. The sin in question ran up to me and threw an arm around my shoulder. Oh yeah did I mention, somehow, Lust, Envy, Wrath AND Gluttony all managed to develope a crush on me. Gluttony mostly because he said he liked the taste of my auto-mail. The point is. I don't want three guy's trying to get my attention, let alone a nail elongating WHORE! being mad at Mustang just doesn't help my mood right now.

"Chibi..." The homunculus purred.

"WHAT!" I seethed barely containing my anger. The stupid Palm Tree noticed to and started stroking my hair, tugging on my last nerve. Then he poked me. Oh that was it.

"FUCK YOU ENVY! FUCK YOUR FUCKING LITTLE FUCKING CRUSH ON ME! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE TEST OF SEEING IF YOU CAN LAST WITH ME FOR TWO YEARS, I DON'T THINK I COULD LAST TWO FUCKING DAYS!" I screamed. He looked at me with THAT smirk. I seethed. Stupid fucking Homunculus.

"But Edo it's you job." He purred.

"GGGGRRRRRRR!" Growling wasn't normally my style, but right now I was really pissed so who gave a shit. "JUST. LEAVE. ME." I took a breath and calmed down letting out all my frustration in one sigh. "Okay, Im alright now, let's umm...Go back to the house." Envy nodded and dragged me back to the mansion. After a long dispute on who was gonna cook dinner, the whole house left it as my duty, and so I cooked. The best meal I have ever made if I do say so myself. Everyone enjoyed it. Even if they had a hard time tasting it. After that I decided to go to bed. After watching movies and studying my Alchemy books of course.

I was now sitting on the roof thinking about the next day. On the 5th day of July everyone goes to a festival and has lot's of fun. But I have to take FIVE obnoxious homunculus who want anything they can get their grubby little, or big in gluttonies case, hands on. '_Ahwell'_ Damn I really hate having to go to this stupid fair.

----------------------La lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalDobelalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala------------------------------------

Okay so the fair was okay, sort of, so far. None of the stupid homuculus had asked for anything except food. But then Wrath started wanting toy's. So I foolishly bought him one. After that he wanted more. And then he wanted a kiss on the cheek. I refused. So what did he do he bugged me. Finally I gave in and pecked him LIGHTLY! After that Lust wanted a kiss to, except her's was more demanding. She wanted it on the lips. That I refused. "NOOOOO!" I yelled loudly backing away and walking into a very drunken...Mustang? He turned and looked at me. After kissing me pationately on the lips I ran away. I would never be able to look at him seriously again. EVER! Stupid pedophile Mustang. Anyway, the night was uneventful after that, except for lot's of nagging and such from Lust and Envy. Stupid little retards. Lust only wants me because she's LUST! Envy wants me because he's jealous that Wrath got a kiss and not him. But all that behind me, I walked home with two nagging homunculus. God I won't be able to handle this for much longer!

At home I went to my room and locked the door. For what I had I needed to keep the innocence, must keep innocence. Not that that would help against Envy, Ah well. After that thought I went to sleep unaware of what would happen the next day.

**A/N: Aha I finished the first chapter...Damn I have so many other fanfics to finish and update. But you guy's don't mind right...RIGHT!**

**Well my mum's a bugging me to go to bed so BYE!**

**imhappynessinabottle **


	2. Mission

_**Forbidden Grounds...**_

_**Chapter 2: Mission:**_

It had been two days in this house and I haven't slept a wink. The first night Envy had come into my room to sleep with me, which had been slightly disturbing. Then Lust had come in and woken him from his sleep. Note: I said him not me. After succesfully waking him they started arguing, waking the rest of th homunculi up. Then they came into my room and while the other four fought over who was going to sleep with me first, Wrath came up and snuggled against me falling a asleep almost instantly. How he did that I'll never know, I couldn't even bat an eyelash, let alone close my eye's long enought to fall asleep. When Envy, Lust and Gluttony had seen this they full out attacked Wrath and thus I didn't sleep that night, earning myself a day off work the next day.

The next night I had tried to decide who slept with me first and decided on Lust. The others didn't like that much and so they had another fight, that resulted in all five homunculi sleeping in my bed and so there was that nights sleep in the dust. This morning I made breakfast, which held omlette that looked like vomit, and bacon that was slightly burnt.

So that leads me to here. I'm lying on the couch sleeping when I feel a weight ontop of me. I oppened my eye's reluctantly and looked at the sin that interrupted my sleep. It was Envy and he was _smiling?_ It looked slightly disturbing, and what was worse was the fact that he was purring.

"All the other sins aren't here, they went to work." He muttered neading my chest. I let out a slight gasp, but Envy's little advances were interrupted by Lust entering the room.

"Yeah right and leave you to mollest, _my _Fullmetal." She said cooly. I thought it was wierd. I mean the fact that the homunculi fancied me, they are artificial right, so why do they feel. Maybe they're just needing to fullfill their sex drive or something. Anywho back to the scene. Somehow Wrath had made an appearence and was now bouncing around Lust.

"No, no he's miiineee." He whined. Lord, what does he think I am a pedophile?

"You're both wrong." My head snapped back up to Envy, who had just said that lifted his weight off me. I felt something along the lines of sadness (1) at the abscence of body contact, but contained it and watched the scene with mild interest. "Chibi's aren't things to be owned." I was mildly surprised at his sudden kindness, but my shock was replaced soon with embarrasment. "They need to be claimed, and stripped of their innocence. Then they might grow." That shook me out of the embarresment. I saw red and lunged at Envy grabbing his throat and strangling him like there was no tomorrow.

"I'M NOT SMALL YOU STUPID SCREWED OVER HOMUNCULUS!" I yelled. He gagged and knocked me away. I composed myself and stood dusting off the nonexistent dirt on my pants. "I have to call Mustang and tell him I'll be coming into work today." I walked over to the phone and dialled the number.

"Don't forget to tell him we'll be coming to." Lust said smoothly into my ear as the phone was picked up on the other end.

"_Hello_?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Hey Colnel-Bastard." I said in my usual perky tone. Envy and Lust, plus Wrath and Gluttony in the background fighting over who was going to give me a piggyback to the main branch was not helping the anger within me threatning to bubble over.

"What's the matter Fullmetal, are the homunculi bugging you?" Mustang asked in a serious tone, but I could practically hear his smirk.

"Yes, actually. Just fighting over who get's to give me a piggyback to the main building. Something I don't think any living human being, other then Armstrong, could give you." I snarled.

"As true as that is Fullmetal-Wait, are you implying that I'm fat!" I sniggered and answered.

"No, no, I would never do such a thing, anyway I'll be coming into work today." The phone was hung up after that and I too put down the handset back on its base.

-------------------------------------lalalalalalalalalalalalalDobealalalalalalalalalalaa------------------------------------------------------

So, Wrath had somehow managed to win the fight and was now carrying me to central's main branch. I had refused at first and insisted that I could walk on my own, also the fact that he was smaller then me and was able to carry me was a bit more then embarrasing, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. When we finally reached the main branch, Wrath put me down gently and again I was swept up from the ground and onto the back of Envy.

"Damnit I can walk on my own." I protested, but Envy refused to listen and instead carried me all the way to Mustang's office. Finally after entering the mans domain I was gently placed on the floor by the androgenous sin. Mustang raised a brow, but didn't question Envy's motives. I sat on the couch only to again be pulled from my position and into Lust's lap. I blushed slightly, but it soon left my face as I saw the smirk on Mustang's face.

"Shaddup." I muttered and tried to push off the ladies lap. No such luck she held me firmly. '_Damn_' I thought. Mustang was still smirking as he handed Envy the folder, and then Envy handed it to me. I opened it up and skimmed it over. I felt a chin prop itself against my head and I sighed. "So you want me to go here?" I asked.

"Yep, oh and you can take your little body guards with you." Mustang said watching as I stood up and was lifted up onto Envy's back.

"I wasn't the one who asked for them to do this you know, they're doin' it on their own accord." I spat. Mustang waved us off and we all exited the room. After the walk back, which consisted of Envy switching places with Lust halfway and Wrath holding my hand which was not wrapped around the waist of my carrier, we were finally home. I opened up the file and read it again. The place we had to go to was three day's away, so Mustang had booked us a train that was equipped with beds. In the town we were going to they had a Chimera on the loose that was killing 4 people a day, it had even killed a few state alchemists, which is probably why he had asked me to take the other homunculi with me. WAIT! I read it over again. A three day train ride. With all the Homunculi currently living with me. This was going to be hell. Oh how Mustang was going to pay for this. Yes he was going to pay dearly.

**(1) Sorry I couldn't think of any sofisticated words for that bit, so I just used sadness.**

**A/N: Okay so that was probably one of the better chapters. Umm like I'm sorry. I am not finished any of my other stories. I will get around to it, Promise. I just have a lot on my plate right now. Sort of, okay not really, currently I'm just reading stories on the internet, but I will try harder to update the stories I haven't finished as soon as possible. Okay so I might have changed my mind on the pairing for this. I think I might go with WrathxEd...But I don't know yet. If you would, could you pleeeeaaassseee review and tell me what pairing you want.**

**imhappynessinabottle.**


	3. Train Ride

_**Forbidden Grounds...**_

_**Chapter 3: Train Ride:**_

Damn I hate this. Every single train ride I've tacken has alway's had something happen on it. First, the train I came o when I first went to central was hijacked and I had to save it. Another time I went on the train there was no-one else on it. And so on and so forth. As you can probably tell I am currently on the brink of loosing what's left of my sanity. Okay so I laid out the rules for the sins, but of course, none of them fucking listened to me. That pisses me off. Currently I had Wrath laying on my stomach. Envy's head on my shoulder, Lust watching me from across the chair and Sloth watching and making sure Wrath was okay. He was, until he rolled over. He almost fell off the chair. I stopped him from hitting the ground by sticking my foot out and using all my strength to push him back up to my lap. He stirred from his slumber and looked up at me. He smiled when he realised what I was doing.

"Thanks." He said. I felt heat rise slightly to my cheeks as he fell back to sleep, but I to lost consciousness before I could let anyone see my face. When I woke up, I found that Envy had moved positions and was currently lying head on my shoulder and legs on my lap. Wrath had gotten up and was no where in my line of vision. I soon found out that he had gone to the toilet and Envy wasn't actually sleeping. I didn't know that Homunculi needed to deposit waste. Anywho, another fight had broken out between the two and while they fought, I slipped away unnoticed to my room. I slept for all of 30 minutes before I was awakened by Wrath coming into my room followed by Envy. They both looked nervous and seemed very serious about what they were about to say.

"Ed." They both began.

"Yeeeaaahh..." I said cautiously.

"Can we both sleep with you?" I fell off my bed.

"W-WHAT?" I yelled. They both covered their ears and when they thought it was safe removed their hands.

"Please..." They begged. I was flattered, really, but I didn't have a big enough bed for three people.

"B-but, my bed...It'snot..." They saw my struggle for words and smiled.

"It's okay, we'll fit." They said in unison. I was literally at a loss for words as they climbed into the bed. Envy squashed up against the wall and wrath snuggled in on the side closest to the edge. I sighed and tried to fall back asleep, but I had no such luck. Both of them at the same time wrapped their arms around my waist. I growled low in the back of my throat, but it went unnoticed by both sins. What surprised me the most was that they both started to kiss and nip at my neck. Envy bit a bit to hard and I yipped in pain, but he licked it better. My mind was fuzzy and when I finally had a hold on what was going on I took control. I wrapped my arms around both of the boy's waists and with strength I didn't even know I had lifted them up and off my bed. They landed on the ground with a thud and lay there for about three minutes trying to get a grip on what was happening. Envy was the first to recover and with a pout he sat on the floor looking up at me. I lay there on the bed head propped up by my arm. I was secretly trying to find out where Wrath and Envy had learnt how to do what they did to me. Wrath especially, I mean he'd been on an island pactically all his life, where did he learn to be so gentle and...WAAAHHH What the hell why am I thinking that. I physically hit myself, which earned me a raised eyebrow from Envy and a look of concern from Wrath. Envy stood and strutted over to me.

"No-one..." He began. "Can reject Envy and get away with it."

"Yeah, except instead of Envy it's Wrath." I raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Oh yeah well I just did, so get over it. I need sleep anyway, and with you guy's making out with me I can't really do that can I now?" They both shrugged and pounced on me. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me and I was pushed into the bed. They looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Ed it's to early to take away your innocence right now, so we'll just sleep in the smae bed as you for now." Wrath said letting his body loosen and fall onto mine. Envy did the same, and as a result I got little sleep that night. Damn.

-I am not writing Lemons scenes!-

It was the second day on the train and I was the only person awake at 3:00o'clock in the morning. I slid out from under Envy and wrath and decided to go eplore the sights of the train. I felta slight pang in the side of my neck and felt there. I could feel puncture marks so I decided to go check it out. I looked in the mirror in the mens bathroom and almost squealed, but that would be very un-Edward like so I settled for gasping. There on my neck was where Envy had bitten me, obviously he had punctured the skin and attempted to cover it up by licking the blood off. I stormed out of the bathroom and into my room. Without waking up Wrath I picked Envy up by his shirt and dragged him out of the room.

"What is this!" I demanded, snarling in a very rude tone.

"Why, Chibi-chan, I gave you a love bite." Stated Mr. Obvious.

"I know that duh brain. I meant-AURGH forget it." I dropped him unceremonely on the ground and stomped away. I heard the pitter patter of feet behind me and turned to see a very guilty looking Envy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just I-I don't want Wrath to take you away from me." I saw tears well up in his eye's and didn't know wether to think wether they were fake or not. I walked up to Envy and wrapped my arms around him, awkwardly, but around him none the less. I felt him tense up and was about to pull away from fear that I'd done something wrong, but he wrapped his arms around me. I nudged his cheek pushing it up and away from his neck and bit down hard. I heard a squeak escape from his lips. I pulled away licking the wound and smirking.

"There now we're even." He smiled and waited for the wound to heal over, but it didn't. "Haha I used alchemy so it won't heal until the Alchemy wears off, which'll be in a couple of days." Envy smirked his usual evil smirk and walked past me to the bathroom.

"I hope all the day's we spend on this train are exactly like this one." I heard him mutter. I let out a small chuckle and walked down the hall inspecting the dining area's for food.

The net day passed uneventfully, all I did was read and explain the bite mark. I used the excuse that a cat Al had hidden in my jumper leapt out and bit me. Of course being homunculi they didn't know what a jumper was, therefor didn't realize I wasn't wearing one, and that a cat wouldn't survive in a suitcase for a day. The night after that was pretty interesting though. Envy came into my room and laid down next to me. I was about to say something when he smashed his lips onto my own and therefor breaking anything I was about to say into a squillion pieces. He kissed me until a certain gas called oxygen was needed on both accounts and that's when we broke apart. I blushed like crazy and he left the room. Basically the day after that I couldn't look him in the eye and the night after that was the same. Sometime during that night we arrived at the town we were supposed to be at and escaped from the train. I breathed in the fresh air and smiled. This was going to be a good mission.

**A/N: Okay so I didn't write a Lemon scene. Good. Also I had a bit of fluff in there. But that's okay...Right? Anywho I need to go to bed so I'll hear from ya soon. Please Review!**


	4. Plans for Chibi Seduction

_**A/N: Okay sorry I have to reply to all the reviws I got because I really want to say a few things and this is the only way I can say it without sounding so lecturessish (Is that even a word?) Anyway here are the replies: (Again sorry...-.-')**_

_**Monkey Mist Robo: Thanx for the tip, I did alter that in the second and third chapter didn't I? Anyway, I was glad that you thought of it as really funny.**_

_**Marufu-chan: Thanx...I think I'll go for a more EdxEnvy aproach kay :)**_

_**Envious-of-you-kid: Okay first of all thanx for the reviews you gave me...They made me happy. Anyway. I'll go more for the EdxEnvy approach. **_

**_Luna-Lunak_****_: I'm sorry I didn't mention Sloth earlier, it's kind of confusing for me too, to write all the sins in there that are supposed to be and have each one have their own little thing they were doing. Anywho thanx for the reviews._**

_**Redfirerose: Haha, I really didn't want to write that he was being molested, mostly because he's just way to cute for that.**_

_**Envys godess: I was thinking of putting more fluff in but then I was like, 'No if I put more fluff in I'll have to raise the rating because the fluffiness would be almost as bad as reading a bad lemon scene' (Sorry if that offended anyone. Not intended. :Bows for forgiveness: Sorry:))**_

_**Anonymous: Sorry nope to young for that... Hehe.**_

_**Xelena: Maybe if I feel up to it.**_

_**Anyway again I am so sorry that you had to sit through that so as a special treat I am going to write an extra long chapter. Kay. But after this I might not update for a while I have lot's of homework to get done.**_

_**Forbidden Grounds...**_

_**Chapter 4: Plans for Chibi seduction...**_

All five of us walked to the motel we were staying at. I signed us in and got funny looks from onlookers when Lust, Wrath, Gluttony **(A/N:Shudder:)** and Envy started fighting over who was going to share a room with me. Sloth and I sweatdropped when they realised there was only one room to begin with. They all blushed with embarrasment and Envy stared one of the scarriest glares at a passing girl who 'accidentally' bumped into me. She scampered away quickly, but kept her eye on me the whole time. I saw a glint in her hand and realised she was carrying a pretty silver pocketwat-Wait. A. Second. I growled lowly and sprinted after the girl. She ran out of the motel and onto the grounds outside. She continued to run until I caught her in the dead end of an alley way.

"Okay, I've caught you now, give back my watch." She shook her head and smiled. She backflipped over the wall and I heard her laugh.

"You stupid Bitch give me back my watch!" I yelled clapping and producing steps to the top of the wall. I ran up them skipping a few and jumping over the wall. I looked around. "Where the hell did she go?" I asked myself.

"Chibi-san!" I turned at the sound of the voice to see Envy holding my watch and the girl. "I caught the girl, here." He held out the watch and tossed the girl carelessly into the trash heap. I shrugged and allowed him to pick me up and jump over the wall with me. He put me down and walked beside me to the hotel.

"So Edo..." Envy began, I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "What do you like in a person?" I fell over. Shamelessly. Damn that was random.

"W-WHAT?" I yelled.

"I hate repeating myself." I heard him mutter.

"I-I know I meant why ask me that?" I asked looking to the ground.

"It's just you seem to like women, but you also seem to like men, so I thought I'd get infront of everyone else and ask you what you like in man and women, then if they're all unlike me I'll try to change or just give up on you and try for someone else."

_Well_ I thought _Atleast he says what's on his mind._ I started laughing and looked at Envy directly in the eye. "I don't really expect anything of anyone, but what I don't like is people treating me like a toy. You know like playing with me for awhile and then when they get bored throwing me away. I want to know that the person I'm with will respect me and try to atleast love me." I think my words shocked Envy because his eye's widened.

"I think I could do that..." He muttered.

"What?" I asked as though I didn't hear anything. It looked as though that got on his nerves cause he glared at me.

"Nothing." He smirked at me and jumped into the darkness. I looked around.

"I think..." I muttered "I'm lost."

----------------------------Bleh------------------------------------------------

After asking for directions I walked to the motel and up to my room. I entered not bothering to greet my room 'mates' and fell onto my bed instantly falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sun dancing lazily on my face. I felt a warm presence beside me and turned to see Envy sleeping peacefully. I smiled a warm smile and slipped out frtom under him. It's true what he said, I do like both men and women, and personally I think I'm starting to fall for the sin. I just didn't want to get hurt. It's selfish I know, but would he really be able to love me if he's not human. I guess I'll never know. I looked around to see everyone asleep, then I looked at the clock. Well no wonder why, it's only 5 o'clock. I walked over to my suitcase, pulled out new pants and a black tanktop and over coat. My red jacket sat waiting on the chair. I grabbed it and walked into the bathroom. After a quick shower I got dressed and without waking any of the others walked out of the motel.

The crisp morning air blew against my face and made my hair flutter in all directions. I stopped walking. That means. I felt my hair only to realise that I forgot to do it up into a braid before I left. Ahwell. I continued to walk trying to find out anything I could about these attacks. I found out from a few people that they generally happened in broad daylight and the murders were really vicious and the victims were **always** men. I decided to go take a look at the latest incident. It had happened almost two day's ago. The day before we arrived. I studied the bodies well. Though I almost vomitted. **(A/N: Poor Edo, it's times like those where I wish I could hug him.)** After studdying them I walked out and onto the road. From the police station I walked toward a deserted part of town and tryed to draw attention to myself by stumbling like a drunk. Apparently, it worked. Out from the darkness that I didn't even know was there, came a Chimera. It was a cross between a tiger and a lizard. The tail was that of the Lizards and the face that of the tigers. The feet were lizards and it had flaps of skin around its face. **(Anyone guess what kind of Lizard it is yet?)** I smirked and clapped my hands together. I produced my oh-so-famous handblade and charged at it.

I hated seeing the animal in pain. I thought I saw it smile before it to lunged at me, but it must have just been my imagination. It was a fierce battle that consisted of kicks and punches from me, and attempted scratches from it. After the long battle got boring, (I guess I'm turning out to be more like Envy) and I decided to go full pelt on it, the mentioned battle got a little more interesting. The monster started to move faster and started to actually inflict damage on me. Before the battle ended and I stabbed it however, the monster scrathched me across the chest. I bit my lip drawing blood from it and watched the beast go limp in my arms. I decomposed it and walked away, leaving a patch of flowers in place of the mutated creature.

I fell to the ground just outside the motel and realised the trail of blood I'd been leaving. I looked down to see a nice puddle of red liquid under me drenching my pants. My vision blurred and before long I was lying on the ground as unconscious as you could get.

Envy's P.O.V.

I watched as the Chibi left the house and sighed. I stood up from my position on his bed and stretched. Hearing all my limbs pop back into position I walked out from the motel in contentment hoping to see my chibi along the way. I didn't however and that surprised me. I decided to explore the town a bit so that I knew it incase a certain Chibi that I mentioned before gets lost again. I looked around the town for about 30 minutes before getting bored and decided to devise a plan to get the Chibi to like me more.

_Step 1: _I thought_ Get Chibi alone._

_Step 2: Make him believe that I can kiss **really** well._

_Step 3: Make sure he can kiss **really** well._

_Step 4: Seduce him to the best of my abbilities. Which shouldn't be to hard._

_Step 5: Make sure he likes me and no-one else._

_Step 6: If he does still like someone else...Kill them._

"Okay now that I have my plan I can start putting it in action, right..." I saw the Chibi-san at that moment and smirked. "Now." Before I could jump down and pick him up however I realised he had a huge gash down the front of his chest. The trail of blood he was leaving behind him was looking more and more dangerous, then he collapsed and fell into an unwanted slumber. I jumped down from the roof and in a hurry picked him up and ran toward where I saw the hospital just a few moments before hand. My plan would have to wait a while.

---------------Bleh---------------

I waited outside the check-up room pacing backwards and forwards. Apparently according to some observers Ed had fought the Cimera alone and thus the wound. I cursed myself for not trying to find him.

"_I don't really expect anything of anyone, but what I don't like is people treating me like a toy. You know like playing with me for awhile and then when they get bored throwing me away. I want to know that the person I'm with will respect me and try to atleast love me."_ The words Edo had said to me echoed through my head and I started to rethink my plan. Was I just looking at Ed as a toy or was I going to love him for real. I really didn't know if I could, and by the way he said it he didn't think so either. He really knew that we would stay with him for a whole two years just to become human, but would Ed be able to handle it? I wanted to make Ed mine and I would, but I also didn't want to hurt him. At first all I wanted to do was break him, but now I just couldn't, the feelings had grown into nothing other then love. The hatred I once held for the boy was all in ashes and I could no longer feel it towars this boy. It wasn't his fault he was ho-ho papa's son, and by the way he acted he didn't want to be, So I had no reason to hate him, now anyway's.

The nurse finally came out from the room and told me Ed would be okay with some rest and good medicine. I nodded and watched as they took Ed to a new room. I decided that I would go back and tell the others what happened to Ed. I smirked and jumped onto the roof as I exited the building. I would also need to call Musang and tell him about this, but hell I wasn't gonna talk to him, I'll make Lust do it. As well as all that I needed to think about another plan.

**A/N: There ya go...I hope it was long and funny enough for you. I tried not to have to much fluff, but I just couldn't help it. Sorry. :Bows: Anyway. Please tell me if you want me to make the next chapter longer and so one. Also correct me on any spelling mistakes that I might've missed when I went through this. Well anyway see ya... :)**


	5. The Start of Something New

_**Forbidden Grounds:**_

_**Chapter 5: Start of something new...**_

Normal P.O.V.

Envy stood in the bathroom observing the spot where Ed's 'mark' had been. It had healed completely only a few seconds ago and he had forgotten to tell the others about Ed being in hospital. He sighed and decided that it would be better if he called Mustang first. Slowly he opened the door and walked over to the phone.

"Hello Mustang..." He said as the phone was picked up on the other end.

"_Yeah_" He replied. Envy smirked and continued talking to the colnel.

"...Oh and Ed was put in hospital, but it's nothing important you know just a big gash across his chest, I'm sure he'll be fine." After saying that he hung up the phone and turned around. There behind him were three homunculi cracking their knuckles. Two, actually. Gluttony was just standing the licking his lips. Envy made a face that said 'what. The. Fuck.' They all cracked their knuckles again, and Envy realised why they looked so, evil.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Lust. Envy stepped back into the desk the phone was on.

"I was going to..." He sadi hastily watching her lengthen her nails. He gulped.

"You said that Edo-Kun being in hospital with a gash down his pretty little chest isn't bad" Wrath stated. Envy only had one decission, with the way Gluttony was looking at him, he could only run. So that's what he did. He slammed open the door and ran as fast as his artificially created legs would carry him. The others followed him, not as fast though. He ran into the hospital and straight past the front desk. He ran right to Ed's room. Bursting through the door he ran into the room and behind Ed. The unsuspecting alchemist watched the specticle with much amusement. He had awoken a few minutes prior to Envy coming in and managed to sit up, though it took him the whole few minutes he had had and when Envy did burst in he'd just achieved sitting up.

"Hide me..." Envy pleaded. Ed smirked. "Fine don't." Envy turned away pouting. Ed's smirk faded when he realized the mark he'd left had healed. '_Hmm...Have to fix that later on._' He thought. Envy hearing a ruccass down the stairs turned to Ed with puppy dog eyes. Ed recoiled, in pain, but he recoiled none the less. "Please hide me?" Envy pleaded once again. Ed smirked again and looked at the door. "EDDDOOO..." Envy wined loudly. Ed turned his head halfway toward Envy and smiled at him warmly. He hadn't said a thing to Envy since the sin had walked in and that alone was scaring the homuculus, that and the constant smirks and smiles. Ed nodded and looked at his bandages.

"Can't." Ed said simply. Envy fell over.

"What do you mean. CAN'T!" Envy seathed from the ground. Ed smiled again. "Stop it you're creeping me out." The Androgenous teen said standing up and taking a step back.

"But Envvyyy-kuuuuuunnnn..." Ed drawled. Envy stopped mid step and looked at Ed wide eyed.

"W-what did you call me?" Envy asked. Ed stopped and thought about what he said and shrugged.

"You don't like it I won't hide you." He said simply. Envy looked at him, his time was running out.

"Okay, okay I like it, just please hide me..." He said. Ed looked over at him again snapping out of his pout.

"Okay." Ed smiled again, but just as he said that the others burst through the door and looked at Envy, who was currently walking towards Ed with a pleading look on his face, and Ed was smiling. Lust looked at the scene and thought of explanations, but could come up with nothing, but dirty thoughts. Envy looked scared shitless by this time and looked at the greedy mouth of gluttony. The lard ball licked his lips, but instead of looking at Envy he was looking at Ed's arm. Ed noticed this and tried to move away, but he stopped when a sharp pain stabbed through his chest. Envy looked at Ed and then the others.

"I'll leave you then..." He said hastilly running to the window and dissapearing before anyone could complain. He heard Ed yell something, but continued running. He wasn't out of this just yet, oh no he still had Mustang to deal with and the train ride hom. Not to mention an Edward that had been possibly drugged.

"WHO ARE YA CALLIN SO SHORT HE CAN'T SEE OVER THE TOP OF SOMEONE'S SHOES?" Nope he hadn't been drugged. Envy sweatdropped sighing. He had defiantly not heard the end of this.

---

Ed's P.O.V.

After the long wait to get out of the hospital I finally got to see sunlight again. I was finally able to walk. And finally able to go home. Well as home as it can get these days. I looked around at my surroundings. 4 sins, that meant someone is missing. Looking over them again I count. Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Lust and...No Envy. I looked up at Sloth and cock my head.

"Where's Envy?" I asked. She answered with a shrug and left it at that. I also shrugged and started toward the trainstation. The rest of the sins follow me. I looked around at the train station trying to see if I can find Envy. I saw a girl with green hair, but that wasn't Envy...Then it occured to me that we would be late if we waited any longer, so I started walking toward the train.

After steppng on board I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Envy standing behind me with a sly grin on his face. I cocked my head in confusion. His grin got bigger. Then he pulled me into a spare compartment and closed the door locking it behind him. I backed up a bit when I saw the peverted gaze he set on me. He took a step towards me and pressed up against me, closing the gap between us and making me blush brighter than a watermelon. He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Edo, you didn't help me in the hospital..." He cooed. I took a sharp intake of breath as his lips decended hungrily onto my neck. He chuckled as he bit down hard at the space between my shoulder and neck. After licking it he started to remove my jacket. That's when my mind regesterred what he was doing. Before he could remove my undershirt I brought his head up and smashed my lips onto his hungrily. I never wanted this moment to end. Even though I had all the other sins after me, Envy appealed to me the greatest. His lips felt so right against mine and every curve of our bodies fit perfectly into each other. I could feel the heat in the small compartment rise as our tounges fought in a never ending war, but I needed air and soon, I could feel my lungs getting ready to burst. I thought quickly and pushed Envy onto the chair in the compartment effectively breaking us apart. I was panting hard and blushing like there was no tomorrow. Envy was also slightly flushed, and his breathing, even though he was a homunculus, was slightly harder then usual.

"I...Was slightly...Drugged." I said. He looked as though he didn't believe the answer, but shrugged flipped us over so he was on top and pushed me further into the cushy seat.

"Is that so, well then, you'll have to make it up to me now..." He said. I looked slightly scared as he started to pull my over shirt off with my tanktop following. He transformed so his shirt thingy was also missing and started attacking my neck again. I moaned at the soft kisses and harsh nips he was placing on my poor little neck. My hands were moving on their own as if they had been wanting this and practicing for it over and over, I knew they hadn't, but they seriously had a mind of their own. Envy's kisses abruptly left my neck and decended to my chest. He was having fun toying with me, and damn it I was liking it. I moaned again as he kissed, licked and nipped all over my chest. He came up and kissed my neck again before smothering my lips with his. I kissed back forcefully and moaned when his tongue ran along mine. I pushed him away and moved to his neck. I bit down in the last place I had bitten him and clapped at the same time, sending the alchemic reaction to his neck. He let out a small wimper of pain as the alchemy reacted with his inhuman body, but otherwise stayed silent until I'd finished.

"Thanks." He said. I smiled and let him fall limp ontop of me.

"So what does this make us?" I asked. He smirked and pushed himself up.

"Lovers." He said simply. I smiled and let him lay on me. We stayed like that for the rst of the day, ignoring the worried calls from outside.

---

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but I am really tired and want to go to bed. I know I could do more tomorrow, but I honestly have no idea of what else to write. I will think of something for my next update. Please wait until then. And please REVIEW!**


End file.
